


A Redhead On Each Arm

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Pepper/Natasha, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony manages to fall in love with his pretend girlfriend and her actual girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My kink bingo fill for 'Taking Out a Personal Ad'
> 
> (everything under the line 'A Few Years Later' is smut)

_ Looking for a fake boyfriend to go to Thanksgiving dinner with me and the family - it's complicated - I can pay twenty bucks plus you can eat as much as you want. If interested, call (212) 555-7688 _

Tony eyed the phone number as if he hadn't spent the last ten minutes staring at the ad. Howard had told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn't welcome home this year, and Rhodey was stuck overseas. Mama Rhodes had said he was welcome and while he knew that she meant it, things were still awkward between them ever since he and Rhodey had broken up. He  _ could _ spend Thanksgiving alone, but that wasn't something he really wanted to experience. 

He stared at the number for several more minutes before grabbing his phone and typing it in. He didn't press call immediately, and when he did, it was an accident. He got to his feet, and he fumbled it, and in the process of catching it, he hit the call button. With a muted curse, he held it up to his ear. They hadn't picked up yet, maybe he could- 

"Hello?" Tony was surprised that it was a woman; for some reason he'd thought it would be a man, but hell, he wasn't picky. 

Maybe not. "Uh hi. Did you put out an ad for a fake boyfriend? Are you still looking for someone?" It was possible she'd already found someone. After all, there was only a week until Thanksgiving. 

"Yes! Are you interested?" 

"Yeah, just- can I know why it's complicated before I agree to anything?" 

"Of course." Was Tony imagining things or did she sound happy that he'd asked? "So my family doesn't like my girlfriend, but they found out that I was dating someone. Or- well, they  _ like _ her, but only as my friend. One of those 'you can be bisexual as long as it's only in theory' things, you know?" 

Tony  _ did _ know, so he said, "Yeah. Sucks." 

"Yeah. And they already said she could come, but then they wanted me to invite my boyfriend too, and... this is where you would come in. No offense to you, but you need to keep your hands to yourself for the most part. That's not even because we're pretending to be dating, I just don't like PDA." 

"Yeah it's no problem." It might be a problem if they were actually dating since Tony wanted nothing more than to be touched like he was worth something in full view of everyone. "It's just, what, the occasional hug and hand on the back right?" 

"Right." 

"And don't worry, I'll keep my hand high," he joked. 

She laughed. "Good to know. So you're still interested?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, great! Are you free to meet today so we can work out the details?" 

Tony blinked, surprised though maybe he shouldn't be. "I can be. Give me a couple hours." 

"Of course. You know Onyx?" 

Tony wanted to snort. Onyx was his coffee shop of choice and he loved every square inch of that place. "Yeah." 

"See you there at seven." 

"You got it." 

He was about to hang up when she quickly said, "Oh wait!" 

"Hm?" 

"I just realized that I didn't tell you how to recognize us," she said with a laugh. "We're both redheads, me and my girlfriend. I'm strawberry blonde, she's more dark. Just come up and introduce yourself." 

"Okay. And uh- my name's Tony. Just, you know, by the way. I'd rather say 'hi I'm Tony' than 'hi did you order a fake boyfriend'?" 

"Understandable. See you at seven, Tony." 

"Yep, see you." He really really hoped that this wasn't a big joke. It didn't  _ seem _ like one, but he was paranoid after the first couple run-ins he'd had. 

* * *

**A Few Years Later**

Tony woke slowly, arm slung over both girlfriends' sides. "Mmm." It wasn't the first dream he'd had about the first time they all met, and fortunately this one ended as a memory instead of going off the rails into some really weird shit (like that time he'd dreamed that Nat was secretly an assassin there to ruin his and Pepper's company). 

"Hm," came the eloquent reply, and Nat, who was currently in the middle, pushed her hips back against Tony's. 

Tony yawned, fingers stretching out on the mattress before relaxing again. 

"How'd you sleep?" Nat asked, voice still rough-- evidently she hadn't woken up all that long ago. 

"Good." He snuggled closer to her. "Dreamt about how I met you." 

"Yeah? Any extra fun times?" 

Trust Natasha to bring up the one time it had basically turned into a porno. "Nah not this time." 

"Pity." 

"Hm?" 

She pushed her hips back against his again, more purposefully this time. His dick gave a twitch and started to fill, getting with the program. He rocked his hips forward once, then stopped. "Pep's gonna kill me if we wake her up." 

"Then don't wake her up." Tony was about to ask her how the fuck she planned on  _ that _ working, but she started extricating herself, being extra careful not to jostle Pepper as she did so. She was kneeling on the foot of the bed, and she tugged on Tony's foot to get him to follow her. 

He did, being slightly less careful than she had been when he got out of bed. He shut the bedroom door behind them quietly, glad that they'd fixed the squeaky hinges last week. Natasha pressed him against the door for a searing kiss, not giving him a chance to breathe before she was grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the couch. 

Tony had no idea how long they were sitting like that with Natasha grinding down on him, before Pepper came out of their room, rubbing at her eyes. She paused when she saw them, taking in the desperate way they were moving together. "If you give me ten minutes," she said loudly to catch their attention, "we can take this back to the bed and I'll be more than happy to help." 

"I thought you had work this morning," Tony said, licking his lips. 

"Not for another couple hours," she said, though she knew it was closer to an hour and a half. The time constraint didn't really matter though, since she was always easier to get off in the morning than at any other time, and they both looked halfway to done already. 

"I can wait for ten minutes," Nat said, brushing her hair away from her face. "Tony?" 

"Yeah." 

"Go on then." Pepper made a shooing motion with her hand and headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She set it all up, hit brew, and made a quick run to the bathroom to relieve herself. She also grabbed lube and condoms while she was there because Nat and Tony always forgot about supplies until the moment they needed them. She brought them back to the kitchen with her and checked the time. If she held to ten minutes, that meant she needed to be in there in the next minute. While neither of those lovebirds would notice the delay, she would. 

She sloshed some coffee in a mug and dumped heavy cream into it without the careful measure she used for her to-go cups and chugged it down without waiting to stir it together. She put the pot back in its stand but left the heavy cream and mug out, knowing that she'd be back soon to use them again. 

Pepper made it to the bedroom and kept the door open for the tiny extra thrill it brought her (that the front door was locked meant nothing to the slightly exhibitionist part of her). Natasha was naked and kneeling on the bed, fussing with the position of the pillows. Tony had obviously gotten distracted in the process of undressing, boxers still on as he was behind Natasha, holding her close and following her movements to mouth at her neck and thumb at her peaked nipples. 

Neither of them noticed her entrance, and she tossed the condoms and bottle of lube on the bed before she slipped out of her loose sleep shirt and pushed down the worn shorts and underwear. She stepped towards them, already wet enough that it would take one or two kisses before she was completely ready. "Tasha," she said, not getting on the bed but leaning one knee on the top in preparation, "where do you want me?" 

"Hmm. I don't know. Tony, what do you feel like?" 

He shrugged. "I don't care, whatever you want." 

Natasha huffed, pulling away from him and turning around before collapsing on the bed on her back. "Why do I have to make all the decisions." 

"Pep makes the decisions sometimes." 

Nat rolled her eyes and pointed at Pepper. "Love, shut him up so I can think." 

Pepper snickered at Tony's pout and obediently climbed onto the bed. "As you say." She tugged his boxers down around his thighs because she knew how much he hated to leave them right there, and she wanted him naked, damn it. 

He knew exactly what she was doing and glared at her as he shucked them off. "You're mean." 

"Don't be ridiculous." Pepper came up close to him and put a hand on the back of his head, guiding his mouth down to her neck. He moved in close easily, planting his hands on her ass and sucking a line of marks along her collarbone. 

Suddenly, Natasha snapped, jolting both of them. "I've got it." She sat up and shifted the pillows, fluffing them once before pointing imperiously at Tony. "Come lay down. Where's- ah!" She spotted the condoms and lube and grabbed them. "Pepper, you're magnificent." She gave Pepper a quick kiss that turned into a longer one when Pep made a noise of interest and threaded her fingers in Nat's curls. 

Tony laid down where Nat had set it up. 

"Mm." Natasha licked her lips as she pulled back, then pat Pepper's ass and jerked her head towards Tony. "Wanna sit on his face?" 

"Always." She crawled over and gave him a long kiss. "Love you," she whispered in his ear, making him shudder. She grinned and licked at the shell of his ear, then straightened, throwing a leg over him and positioning her entrance above his mouth. She glanced back at Nat. "Am I good to start or...?" 

Natasha was busy opening a condom, so she just nodded. 

"Good," Pepper breathed, burying her fingers in Tony's hair and lowering herself down. Tony's hands went to her thighs where he could feel the flexed muscles as she kept herself from suffocating him. Tony flicked his tongue at her clit, getting a feel for how she was doing. Her breath hitched, so he knew that teasing was not on the menu this morning. He flattened his tongue and stroked her back and forth just the way she liked it. 

She knew the second Natasha sank down on him because Tony moaned against her skin, and then the bed was shifting as Nat rode him, hard and fast like she was probably planning on doing on the couch before Pepper'd gotten up. 

Pepper's fingertips started to tingle when Tony gripped her ass hard with one hand, and she pressed herself more firmly against his face and started rocking her hips. "C'mon c'mon c'mon," she chanted, feeling her orgasm just within reach. Her mouth dropped open and she ground down hard against his face as she came, getting his chin wet with slick. "God." She stayed there for a minute, enjoying the little kisses Tony was pressing at the crease of her thigh. When his panting got to be a little too much for her, she climbed off and leaned back against the wall, watching Natasha ride him. Pepper licked her lips as she watched, eyes darting to Nat's crotch where they were joined, to her neck where she'd thrown back her head in pleasure, to her legs and arms where her muscles were flexed as she moved. She felt a little pulse of slick and some leaked out onto her thighs and thought, for a moment about touching herself, but dismissed it, content to just watch. 

Tony tried to hold out for as long as he could, but he came before Nat did. Or at least he thought he did, but after he was done, Nat collapsed on the bed next to him, and she didn't look the least bit annoyed with him or the world at large. 

He tried to catch his breath enough to ask if she wanted anything, but all that came out was a stuttered, "Are you- did you need- I mean--" 

She shook her head, saving him from himself. "I'm good." Pepper's leg was the closest part of her, so Nat grabbed it and straightened it out a little so that she could press a kiss to her ankle. "Love you." 

"Love you too," Pepper said. 

"I was talking to Tony," she teased, making him laugh so hard he rolled on his side to face them. 

"Love you both. You know, just so there's no confusion." 

"Charmer," Pepper said, knocking her knuckles against his skull gently. 


	2. Of Course We Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper doesn’t generally like to try new things in bed, but when she walks in on Nat fucking Tony with a strap-on, well, that definitely piqued her interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some PWP for my kink bingo square Sex Toy: Harness

By this point, Pepper was used to walking in on Natasha and Tony having sex or leading up to it. Hell, more often than not, one of them would be partially undressed, and it wasn't always sexual, sometimes it was just being close to each other. The fact of it was though, they both had extremely active sex drives, and Tony joining their relationship had pretty much saved her and Natasha, because Nat wanted to get off more often than Pepper wanted to do anything-- not that Nat had been demanding or anything, but Pepper's own sexual desire was more grey than normal. 

Anyways, it wasn't a surprise to walk into the apartment and hear sex noises coming from the bedroom. She didn't know if she wanted to join, so she took her time taking off her shoes and hanging her coat by the door. 

Tony let out a particularly loud moan, and she raised an eyebrow as she looked towards their room. He was easily the most vocal of the three of them, but Nat must be doing something especially good for him to be like that. She let down her hair and ran her fingers through the strands, feeling a pulse of interest go through her. 

"Mm." She ran her hands down her chest, pressing down her palms a little more firmly over her nipples-- which was easy to feel through the thin padding on her bra. She untucked her shirt from the pencil skirt she was wearing and made her way to the room. Maybe they'd like some company, even if she was going to have to finish off with a toy since they were obviously more than half way done. 

She pushed the door open and froze at what she saw. Tony was on his hands and knees, getting fucked from behind by Natasha who was wearing a strap on harness. 

Nat half-turned when she heard the door open. Her face was flushed, and her bottom lip was red from where she and Tony had both bitten at it. "Hey Pep," she said, breathless but trying to affect normalcy. She finished thrusting forward so her hips were flush with Tony's ass. 

"Oh Pepper's here?" Tony's voice was a little muffled from where he'd pressed his face into the pillow. "Hello." 

"How long have you been fucking him?" Pepper asked, more than a little interested in how long Natasha'd had that. 

"Only ten minutes," Nat said with a shit eating grin. 

Pepper rolled her eyes and walked towards her. Nat tilted her head for a kiss, but Pepper pinched one of her nipples instead, smirking at the delighted gasp it got her. 

"Got it in the mail today. First time." Her hips moved in small motions, fucking the dildo it and out of Tony teasingly. 

Tony muffled his moan in the pillow again. 

"I think he likes it," Pepper stage-whispered. 

Nat chuckled, going a little strained as she kept moving. 

Pep gave her a quick kiss before settling on the bed up near the headboard. "Don't mind me," she said, hiking up her skirt so she could touch herself as she watched. 

Natasha only hesitated for a moment to make sure that Pepper didn't want a more active role, then readjusted her grip on Tony's hips. She pulled out and slammed back in, picking up where they'd left off like the interruption with Pepper had never happened. 

Tony pushed his hips back into every thrust, keeping up a near constant stream of moaning and 'oh fuck's as Nat fucked him. Pepper put one hand in his hair, tugging a little because she knew he loved it. Sure enough he moaned louder, breath hitching as the air in his lungs got pushed out from Natasha's thrusts. 

Pepper ghosted her free hand over her entrance through her underwear as she watched. Natasha's breasts were swaying, and in the back of Pepper's mind she noted that Nat should probably wear a sports bra next time so it would be more comfortable. She was enjoying herself, but it was obvious that Tony and Nat were at a different stage than her. She didn't do more than rub at her clit once or twice before Tony was coming, arms stretching above him as he pushed his face hard into the mattress, like he was ashamed of how much he liked it. 

Nat pulled out when it was clear the toy was more uncomfortable than pleasing, then she grabbed the base and pressed it more firmly into herself, coming quietly with a shudder. She started undoing the straps and eased the toy out of her, dropping the harness on the floor carelessly. It was an older style obviously, since the modern ones looked like regular panties, and there were red marks along Natasha's skin from where the straps had settled. She laid on her back and put one hand on Tony's calf as he caught his breath. 

A few minutes later, he turned half onto his side so he could look at Pepper, who was still idly touching herself, knowing that if she let herself lose interest she'd be irritable for at least the rest of the night. It was clear that they were both done for the moment, and while they might not be ready for anything by the time she needed, she had no problem with grabbing a vibrator from the drawer and getting herself off before dinner. 

"I thought you weren't getting off till six today." 

"I didn't," Pepper said with a smile. 

"Guess it took longer to get you prepped than we thought it would," Nat mused at the ceiling. 

Tony grunted, not so good with words this close to an orgasm. "Sorry we didn't wait for you," he said, patting at Pepper's leg clumsily. 

She shrugged. "You didn't know." Hell, she hadn't known until after she got home; it wouldn't have made sense for them to wait. 

"You want some help?" he asked. 

Pepper made a gesture as if to say 'be my guest'. 

Tony pushed the fabric to one side of her entrance and slipped one finger inside, circling and pumping in and out a leisurely pace. 

Pepper hummed and leaned back, working on undoing the buttons of her shirt. Nat was rolling the condom off the toy and taking it to the trash while they were busy, and when she came back, she just knelt on the side of the bed to watch them. Pepper leaned forward for a second to throw her shirt off the side of the bed, and Tony took the movement as an opportunity to remove his finger and replace it with two. She let out a groan, dropping her head back on the headboard. Pleasure was slowly growing inside her, inching forward like the tide. 

She pushed one of her bra straps off her shoulder and rubbed at the skin where it had been laying. She moved her hand down, slipping under the material so she was cupping herself. Tony tilted his fingers so he could find her g-spot, and he massaged it for a moment before easing back. "Natasha?" 

"Yes love?" she asked, voice low and smoldering. 

Pepper shuddered, clenching down on Tony's fingers. "Will you fuck me?" 

"Yeah baby," she said, crawling towards her, "if that's--" 

"With that," Pepper said quickly, pointing at the discarded strap-on. She blushed a little as she said it, like she was embarrassed to be asking for it even though Tony had just gotten off on it and she knew that she wouldn't be judged. 

Nat blinked, then nodded quickly, scrambling off the bed to get it back on. She glared when she got it in the wrong position on the first try, and Tony hid his smile against Pepper's leg. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets since they were already wet from him. He sat up and pulled the cup of her bra down. Pepper dropped her hand since it was clear Tony had a plan, and he sealed his mouth over her breast, able to take all of it in since she was rather small in that area. 

She gasped as hot wetness engulfed such a sensitive part of her, and Tony tongued at her nipple. "Tony," she groaned, holding the back of his head. 

"I'm ready if you are," Natasha said, harness in place once more. 

She stopped Tony from pulling away with little force, and he went back to paying attention to what he was doing. "Just a minute," she said. Tony brought one of his hands between her legs again, but instead of fingering her, he just rubbed his palm over her entrance, getting slick on his hand in the process though he didn't seem to care. 

Pepper tugged on his hair a little and he pulled off. She shivered at the sudden coolness and spread her legs a little wider. He rubbed at her again, and she pulled him up for a kiss. She pulled back, nuzzling their noses together. "You're so good at that Tony." 

He preened at the praise, giving her a quick kiss before leaning away and glancing at the door. 

Pepper chuckled and pat his shoulder. "Go on." 

He kissed her again and started getting off the bed. "I'll get dinner started." He was a little shaky on his legs, but he still stopped to give Natasha a kiss before he left. 

"His clothes are in the living room," Nat explained before climbing onto the mattress. 

"Ah." Pepper nodded, spreading her legs even wider in invitation. 

"That's not a good position to get fucked in," Nat said, raising an eyebrow. 

Pepper pouted. "But I'm comfortable." She wasn't really, what with the base of her neck being pressed to the headboard but the rest of her back being curved to where she sat atop one of their pillows. Not to mention that her hair was a mess around her head half in her face, one tit was sitting atop her bra covered in saliva, and she had her pencil skirt bunched up around her hips with her panties pushed to the side. She looked gorgeous and debauched, but not comfortable. 

Natasha took all this in and smirked. "Are you?" She trailed three fingers down Pepper's skin lightly, starting at her neck and going over her exposed breast all the way down her stomach before plunging deeply inside. She curved her fingers and pressed down firmly on her g-spot, showering the spot with love so that Pepper's back bowed and her thighs tightened around Natasha's wrist. 

"Oh my god," she whispered, eyes squeezing shut. 

"Why don't you get undressed and set up properly so I can fuck you like you want, huh?" 

"Like you want too," she managed. 

"Like I want too," Natasha confirmed, pressing a gentle kiss to Pepper's forehead that was at odds with the wicked way she moved her fingers inside her girlfriend. She drew her fingers out slowly because she was evil in bed, but not cruel. 

Pepper slid her legs off the side of the bed and got to her feet in a fluid motion, hands already reaching behind her to undo her bra. She straightened her skirt and struggled to find the hidden zipper since it had gotten a little turned around with all the moving. She managed to get it off after a minute, and Nat took the time to find a new condom and the bottle of lube. 

She got back on the bed, feeling strangely less exposed than when she was half-naked, and got the pillows in a good position. Two for her head and one for her upper back, and-- after testing it out-- taking one from her head and putting it under her hips. She pulled her legs up, hooking her hands under her knees and holding them wide when Natasha kneeled between them. Nat mumbled something in Russian that Pepper took as a compliment because she was pretty sure she heard the word 'angel' in there. 

Nat pressed the head of the cock in slowly before going out again, checking to make sure that Pepper was ready. She started slowly, knowing that Pepper needed the build-up more than she herself tended to. It was easy for her since she'd come not ten minutes ago, and they were able to move together at a leisurely pace. 

Nat did small thrusts as her hands roved Pepper's body, hiking a leg higher or playing with one of breasts, massaging a muscle at her neck or dipping her finger in Pepper's bellybutton. 

The pace started to pick up, and Pepper dragged Natasha down for a filthy kiss before letting her go, wrapping her legs around Nat's waist, and bracing her arms against the headboard. Nat licked her lips and nodded, grabbing Pepper's hips in a bruising grip and fucking her in earnest. She pulled Pepper's hips towards her every time she thrusted in, the curve of her cock hitting just right inside Pepper. 

"Fuck," she said softly as she felt her orgasm building. Her body warmed, she could already feel her toes start to tingle, and she knew this was going to feel goddamn amazing. "Oh god." Her head bared down on the pillows, exposing her throat as she clenched convulsively on the toy. 

Nat fucked her through it, a comforting hand in the center of her chest as she started to come down. "There you go honey," she whispered, kissing Pepper's neck. 

Pepper tried to swallow, and when that didn't work, did it again. "You're keeping this right?" 

Nat chuckled. "With how much you and Tony like it? Of course." 

**Author's Note:**

> (I didn't feel like editing so if you see a spelling error or smthn let me know)


End file.
